It is desirable to cut objects and materials in a variety of processes and contexts. For example, cutting of biological material, such as a tissue or other body structure, is sometimes desirable as part of a treatment process. For example, creation of an avulsion—an injury in which a body structure is detached from its normal point of attachment to another body structure—is sometimes performed to remove leaflets of an incompetent venous valve. Also, synechiae can be cut during management of post thrombotic syndrome and tendons and other connective tissues can be cut to reposition or remove a particular tissue. For example, in certain procedures, it may be desirable to clip the chordae tendineae. Cutting of non-biological material, such as plastics, is also desirable in a variety of processes and contexts, including the making and use of various medical devices.
There are several cutting devices and methods known in the art. A need remains, however, for improved devices and methods.